I Dont Wanna Hurt You
by Nexow14
Summary: Beast Boy has never been able to forget Tara's sacrifice, but when Beast Boy lays eyes upon Cayne he has a thought that maybe this boy can actually make him happy again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Beast Boys Pov

I awoke with a start with sweat drenching my tiny 14 year old body. My throat was as dry as paper, and the sweat that covered my body did not help with dryness. I turned to the side of my bed rubbing my head with my hands in an attempt to rid my head of the pain.

"Oh god, Im getting so sick and tired of these nightmares." I mumbled to myself as I got off my bed and walked/stumbled towards my dresser, and grabbed a slightly clean jumpsuit.

With the jumpsuit finally on; I walked towards the window to stare out at the bay surrouding the Tower inorder to calm down, but all it did was make me thirsty.

I walked into the living room area of the tower to see Raven reading from her spell book or whatever, and Cyborg playing Ultimate Ninja Punchout 9. I tried to walk over to the fridge without Cyborg noticing me because I was not in the mood to play with him today, but I didnt wanna hurt his feelings

"Hey BB grab a controller. I just beat your high score even beat the ultimate ninja Wu." Cyborg said still staring with intense focus at the tv screen.

"Nah Cy Im tired Im gonna grab some water then head back to sleep." I mumbled feeling a little depressed that Cyborg beat Wu.

"Aww c'mon Beast Boy. Your just jealous cause you couldn't beat Wu." Cyborg said setting down his controller and walking over to me.

"No Cyborg! I dont wanna play! Get that through your metal skull!" I screamed at Cyborg with his face twisting into depression after every word I said.

I looked at Cyborg with tears pushing at the back of my eyes as I ran off to my room where I shut and lock the door so tight not even Raven could get in. I layed face down in my pillow letting the tears flow freely. I cried so hard I didnt even noticed when sleep took hold of my mind, and I fell into the black emptiness of my mind.

Nightmare: Tara's Sacrifice

There I was lying on the ground bloodied and beaten, Tara standing over me levitating a boulder fou times my size. I did not doubt for a second that she would kill me because Slade was fucking with her mind like the son of a bitch he is.

"Tara I'm sorry," Were the words that escaped my lips as blood flew from my mouth. " But I have to hurt you again." I said while staring into her cold, dagger like eyes.

Tara just stared at me with the same cold hatred in her eyes but she seemed hesitant she did not lower the boulder but she didn't seem to move it either.

"Tara I'm sorry I never meant to lead you on it was all an accident." I said with tears steaming down my face. "I saw how happy you were with me I never wanted to hurt you, but I've... I'm..." Nothing came out of my mouth just more air.

"Do it Tara." Slade said calmly his voice like a razor blade sliding across my heart.

Something snapped in the back of Tara's head as Slade let those words escape his lips. Tara screamed as she threw the boulder over me and into Slade who had lost his focus for moment. The boulder slammed into Slade and sent him into a near by wall. He was in a crumpled heap not moving

"Tara what happened I thought you were going to kill me?!" I asked stumbling to get up with tears still streaming.

"Beast Boy you may not of loved me, but I always loved you!" She said with a mixture of sadness and hatred.

"Beast Boy!" Tara pushed me aside as a stalactite fell right where I was standing. Tara looked up at the roof of the cavern that was riddled with cracks. "Beast Boy get out of here!" Tara said as she lifted her hands to the ceiling. Once her hands were in position yellow energy shot of her hands and into the ceiling.

" Tara I can't leave you! I won't leave you!" I exclaimed with only more tears staining my face. "C'mon lets go we can make it before the ceiling falls!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Tara yelled as she held up the ceiling. "Beast Boy if I let go for one minute we both... Aahhhhhh! die." Tara said crying from the pain. "I will stay and I will kill Slade."

I didn't want to make her stay in this immense pain any longer I ran for the exit as fast as I could leaving Tara to her fate.

*Boom! Crack!* I pick up the pace not daring to look back at the millions of rocks coming down. Bright light is shining at the end of the tunnel. I run as fast as I can and with one final leap I land on the cold hard ground with only a bright blue sky staring back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled through the door lulling me out of my nightmare. I get up and open my door to be greeted by Cyborg, and Robin. "Beast Boy, why did you go off on Cy like that?" Robin asked with Cyborg having the same level of interest in the question.

"I dont know Robin." I said with drowsiness still lingering around me. "Im sorry Cy I shouldnt have done that, but I just been having nightmares recently, and its stressing me out." I said with nothing, but truth in my eyes. I squeezed my way imbetween Cyborg and Robin hoping to get away from this angst when I was greeted with the high pitched screeching sound of the Titan Communicator.

"Beast Boy! Cyborg! Head to downtown Jump city. We got a problem." Robin yelled while running towards the garage of the Tower.

I ran into the living area with Cyborg who was ready to go. So Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and I ran to the top of the tower as fast as we could. When we reached the top I thought deeply of a Pteranodon and I felt my arms extend into leathery wings and my face protruding into a long green beak. Once the transformation was complete I grabbed Cyborg by the arms with my talons and we began our journey. towards downtown Jump city...

After a few minutes of flying I see Robin on his motorcycle riding towards a person lying in the street not moving. There are people crowding around the man but they backed off when a Robin appeared. I set Cy down next Robin, and transform back into my normal scrawny self.

"So Cy is it like a shooting or something." I asked looking over his shoulder.

Cyborg extended his arm over the man and took his X-rays with me looking at the cowering people. I wonder who or what did this. "Beast Boy this man doesn't have any recent injuries." Cyborg said with a puzzled look on his face. He looks down at the man and very slowly moves his hand to the mans heart.

Cyborg looked up from the man with a grim look on his face on his face:"Beast Boy this man's heart isn't beating..."

"Cyborg that's impossible he doesn't have any recent injuries. Could it be a heart attack? I said.

"No, Beast Boy it cant be see those people over there Ive never seen anyone that afraid. It has to be something else.

I looked up to Ravens and Starfire flying over head I motioned them to come down here. Once Raven landed I ran to her and ordered: "Raven go to the man and assist Cyborg I need to find Robin."

I ran all around the street only to be greeted by scared people. I saw Robin interegating some people, and I ran up to him and said: "Robin!. Cyborg has found something very important! You need to go there."

"Ok I'll go check it out." Robin said with his urgency as usual. "I need you to search the area. Check every alley way, street, and even search the crowd if you have too. We will not let the person who did this get away." Robin said running towards Cyborg his voice fading in the distance.

I began to run with extreme urgency checking every where, not missing a spot. I ran into an alleyway turning so sharply I did not see the person laying on the ground in a heap. My foot hit his side and I flew through the air and in to the wall. The person screamed with pain as I must've hit him very hard.I stood up wincing at the pain in my legs. I ran towards the person I tripped on,and got a good look at him: he couldn't have been older than 15, he had black hair that hung above his shoulders. He was wearing tattered skinny jeans and a t shirt that was torn to shreds. He was beautiful. I thought to myself

He looked up at me his eyes a penetrating blue eyes and he spoke words that made my heart crumble: "Help *coughs blood* Me."


End file.
